


Helping Hand

by crocodilepatronus



Category: Prometheus (2012), Shame (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodilepatronus/pseuds/crocodilepatronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon Sullivan gets increasingly frustrated by the new robot living in his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reclusive_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reclusive_Unicorn/gifts).



It had been getting worse. It had only been a week since David had been “moved in” to his apartment. He’d known it would be a bad idea. It was the worst thing that had happened since the company had taken his computer. Now everyone was supposed to keep this android for a month as “research” for selling it. A complete invasion of privacy.

Brandon had told them he didn’t have enough room in his apartment. They’d said David didn’t require a bed or food or anything really. He didn’t have to think of it as living with another person. This was an android after all no matter how lifelike it seemed. His boss had also unhelpfully reminded him that there had been enough room in his apartment for Sissy to stay with him. Because that had gone so well.

The android did stay out of his way for the most part. Brandon tried his best to avoid him even inside his own apartment. He’d been masturbating to porn once in the living room when David had walked in. David had said “excuse me” as always, polite, and turned on his heel and left the room. It wasn’t mentioned again.

But that time had possibly been the start of it.  

For a minute Brandon had stared open-mouthed at the door David had left through.

He’d muttered shit and turned back to his laptop. Being interrupted should have made it harder to resume. But it didn’t. The throbbing in his swollen dick was increased after the robot butler had come in. The need for touch overwhelming as his mind still held the fresh image of David’s apathetic stare and those cold, blue, eyes.

Since then Brandon hadn’t been able to supress an interest toward David. An interest that disgusted himself to his very core. Brandon was always ashamed of his own sexual impulses. How they controlled his life and how he couldn’t control them instead. He hated the desperation in which he sought out release in any way he could get it. But this was ridiculous. He was getting off from an android. Forget male or female, David wasn’t even human (though he had to keep reminding himself of this because he did seem so real). Brandon tried to focus on his porn every night- on the different girls on his screen but everytime he even blinked the image behind his eyelids was always the same. The flash of bleached blond hair and the thin-lipped, almost indistinguishable, smirk that David wore. Teasing him.

The worst part of it all was that Brandon thought David resembled him. He’d thought so since he first saw him. Sure Brandon would never in a million years have hair like that but there was something about the android’s facial structure, his build, that did remind him of himself.

Was it narcissism?

He wondered this as he showered. He’d made sure the water was ice cold in an attempt to get rid of his swelling erection. It wasn’t helping too much. He closed his eyes, running fingers through his hair, slicking it away from his face. His hand trailed down his chest, inbetween his legs…. No. He firmly shut off the shower and stepped out with a muttered curse. There were no towels. Oh well. He stood in front of his sink, looking in the mirror. His reflection looked tired. Under stress. He hadn’t been this stressed since Sissy had been living with him. He passed a hand over his face and walked to the door.  
When he opened it he nearly had a heart attack. David was standing right infront of the door, smiling placidly and holding up a towel.

“Jesus Christ!” Brandon swore nearly tripping backwards in surprise.

David’s eyes flicked downward pointedly to Brandon’s half-erect penis and then returned to looking Brandon right in the eye.

“Sir, you’ll catch cold if you don’t use a towel.” he said calmly.

Brandon grabbed the towel out of his hands and shoved past him, using it to dry his hair as he walked.

“Don’t ever sneak up on me like that.” he shouted over his shoulder. David followed him into his bedroom.

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to ‘sneak up’ on you at all.” he said.

Brandon turned around to glare at David who had no expression. Brandon felt overcome with a paranoia that David was a lot more sensitive to humans than he liked to let on. That he was doing all this just to fuck with him.

“forget it” Brandon muttered throwing the towel on his bed and turning to his dresser to pull out some clothes. He hadn’t even opened the drawer when quickly and silently David had moved across the room and was rubbing the towel against Brandon’s back. Brandon froze up and then whirled around nearly knocking David back. He grabbed the android by the collar.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Brandon said slowly through gritted teeth.

David’s lips quirked in a slight smile and his gaze was malicious. “Sorry, sir. I just wanted to make sure you were dry.” he said his voice not much more than a whisper. David’s eyes wandered down Brandon’s body and his smirk widened ever so slightly.

Brandon knew what he was looking at. He could feel it. He was painfully stiff. His fingers tightened around David’s collar.

“I am equipped to help you with that.” David said. Again his voice was no more than a hushed whisper. “If you’d like me to.”

Brandon shoved him onto the bed. David leered at him, brushing his hair back into it’s tidy place with one hand and licking the palm of the other.

Brandon fell on top of him, forcefully pushing his hips against the lithe android’s and grinding against the fabric of his uniform, even the slightest friction against his genitals making him feel like he’d overheat.

David’s slicked hand began stroking up and down Brandon’s length, squeezing and pulling with torturing slowness.

Brandon silenced his groan against David’s lips. He thrust his hips quickly into David’s dexterous hand while shoving his tongue between David’s lips, past his teeth, caressing the android’s tongue. It was strange, David’s mouth had absolutely no taste whatsoever. Though it felt authentic.

The skin of David’s hand was soft too as he pumped his fist across Brandon’s groin getting faster steadily. Brandon shuddered, all the muscles in his back tensing as he pressed further into David, starving for release.

David’s arm wrapped around Brandon’s back and he felt a curious finger exploring the cleft of his ass.

“Don’t. touch. there.” Brandon managed to groan huskily. David looked into his eyes. His lips turned up at the corners ever so slightly before jamming 2 fingers into Brandon’s ass.

Brandon moaned, panting as David’s fingers stretched and explored inside him.

“I said DON’T” Brandon gasped, whimpering slightly as he felt he was about to cum.

“Oops. Sorry.” David said with no apology in his voice, “Shall I stop…?” he inquired with mock innocence.

“NO!” Brandon could’ve sworn the android chuckled.

David began to thrust faster and Brandon grit his teeth as the familiar feeling of every muscle in his body tensing in climax washed over him.


End file.
